I'll Try Anything Once
by ElianSay
Summary: "La estaba mirando. Otra vez." Oh all the girls played mental games CAMREN is REAL.
1. I

La estaba mirando. Otra vez.

No era su culpa. No es _a propósito_. Por supuesto que quiere hacerlo; el brillo esmeralda en sus ojos, la forma en que sus labios húmedos se mueven y, mejor aún, las cosas que dice (o canta).

A veces tenía la sensación de que Lauren había sido hecha para exponerse en el Museo Metropolitano de Arte. Si fuera así, ella compraría el abono para toda la temporada. Es más, hasta podría ofrecerse como guía para el maldito recorrido: "En esta pieza podemos ver a la señorita Jáuregui en su primera audición para X-Factor" "A continuación, durmiendo una siesta tras bastidores", "aquí, saliendo de la ducha envuelta en una toalla ínfima". Tragó saliva e intentó pensar en otra cosa, pero era en vano. Sintió el codo de Normani en su vientre, quien disimuladamente le reclamaba su completa falta de atención durante la entrevista.

Tenía que controlarse.

Pero era realmente muy difícil, porque la mayoría de las veces no se percataba de la cantidad de segundos seguidos que podía observarla sin siquiera pestañar, o peor aún, de cómo su mirada se fijaba directamente en su boca. Lauren tampoco parecía hacerlo. O al menos no las primeras veces, cuando sus ojos -o sus manos, o cualquier parte de sus cuerpos- se encontraban y ella la miraba con ternura y la deleitaba con dos hileras de dientes blancos que la hacían sentir en casa.

-¿Alguna vez han probado Cronuts? – pregunta la entrevistadora, una vez que zanjaron la discusión sobre los platillos de Acción de Gracias. A Camila no se le escapó la expresión de Lauren cuando la escuchó responder en español – son la combinación perfecta entre cuernos y donas...

Toma una, la parte al medio y le ofrece el resto a la mayor con un movimiento de muñeca.

-¿Y? ¿Cómo sabe? – la voz de la periodista se escucha entre las exclamaciones de satisfacción del resto de las chicas. Normalmente no ingieren esa cantidad de carbohidratos, y mucho menos en cámara.

-Mejor que el amor – responde, una vez más, y no puede evitar mirar a Lauren por el rabillo del ojo. Genial, lo ha dicho en voz alta.

Si fueran dos adolescentes _normales_ quizás todo el asunto pasaría desapercibido.

Pero la gente normal no sale en televisión, ni tiene un millón de reproducciones en sus canales de Youtube, ni se pasa meses enteros en la carretera.

Odia sonar como una chiquilla malcriada. Está realmente agradecida. Pasó de sentarse sola en la hora del almuerzo a tener centenares de fans que darían un ojo de la cara por invitarla a cenar y de cantar únicamente en la ducha a tener un solo en televisión nacional. Algunas veces, sobre todo cuando recién despierta, le cuesta entender dónde está y por qué hay un empapelado elegante en lugar del caos de su habitación.

Y entonces piensa en cómo serían las cosas si ella y Lauren se hubieran encontrado en las calles de Miami, y no en los pasillos de aquél estudio. A veces fantasea con algún que otro beso y por fin entiende de qué va el amor del que tanto hablan en los libros. Otras veces son sólo amigas, amigas inseparables, que pueden hacer lo que les plazca sin rendir cuentas a nadie (ni siquiera a sus padres).

Aunque la mayor parte de las veces la fantasía se torna en pesadilla. Lauren está en la rambla con un numeroso grupo de chicos -generalmente no tienen rostro, pero en ocasiones no puede evitar imaginárselos como sus ex compañeros de secundaria- y la ignora. La ignora, o se burla. Camila no sabe qué es peor. Se resigna a que una chica tan segura y llena de vida como Lauren jamás hubiera dejado entrar en su vida a una chica tan tímida como ella si no fuera por su talento. Y entra en un letargo del que sólo la verdadera Lauren (la que la invitaría a pasar una y mil veces aunque cantara como un gato ahogándose con una bola de pelos) puede sacarla.

-¿Camz? – el corazón le da un vuelco cada vez que la llama así, que es todas las veces. Estúpidas hormonas adolescentes – ¿Está todo bien? Vi que no bajaste a cenar así que te subí un poco de pizza...

Ya es de noche. La producción ha arreglado que se queden en un hotel y que partan mañana a primera hora en el autobús de la gira. No sabe si a un concierto, a una entrega de premios, a grabar un álbum o a un evento benéfico. Podría ser en este Estado -¿Dónde están ahora? ¿Ohio? ¿Misuri? - o en cualquier otro. Ha dejado de llevar la cuenta. De esas cosas se encargaba su mamá, pero sólo al principio. No puede dejar a Sofi y a su marido para perseguirla por todo el país.

-Oh, es muy dulce de tu parte. Pero no tengo mucho apetito, gracias.

Se sobresalta cuando Lauren acorta la distancia y prácticamente se coloca a horcajadas sobre ella. Es lo más cerca que han estado desde que los rumores se salieron de control.

-¡ _Diosito mío_ , que se nos va! – le encanta cuando habla en español, aunque su acento no sea tan genuino como el suyo. Está armando un circo propio de Fidel... le toca la frente y las mejillas y hace un esfuerzo por sonar desesperada - ¡ _M'hijita_ , que estás ardiendo! ¿Camila Cabello rechazando una pizza? ¡Necesito todas las unidades posibles...!

No puede evitar sonreír. Su temperatura corporal estaba perfectamente bien, pero es difícil controlarla cuando tiene a la falsa cubana (como le gusta llamarla para hacerla cabrear) encima. Siente cómo de a poco se le van desnaturalizando las proteínas.

-Estoy bien. Me llené con el Cronut... - sabe que ha sonado más seca de la cuenta, pero no puede evitarlo. O mejor dicho, ha hecho tanto en estas últimas semanas para sonar así que ahora vive en modo automático.

-Cierto, ¿de qué fue eso hoy? ¡Sonabas como un personaje de Tim Burton! – el circo se detuvo, y Camila supo que la mayor no se iba a ir hasta no sonsacarle toda la información necesaria. Era su especialidad.

-Nada, fue sólo una expresión – no es muy elocuente, y sin embargo la ojiverde no se ha apartado ni un milímetro. Es más, juraría que se pegó un poco más. – Además, como si yo supiera algo del amor...

Tarda un segundo más del necesario para reaccionar.

Los dedos de Lauren la recorren, se detienen en sus axilas y en su vientre. Camila quiere contraatacar, pero está en una posición completamente desfavorable. Sabe que terminará en cuanto deje de resistirse, pero no quiere que termine nunca. Le agradan las _cosquillas_.

-Eres mil veces más bonita cuando sonríes, ¿Sabías? – y, como para predicar con el ejemplo, vuelve a mostrarle los dientes.

Lo único que no le agrada de la sonrisa de Lauren es que es tan grande que termina cerrando un poco los ojos. El sol y la luna no pueden pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. Sería injusto para el resto de los mortales. Los ojos y la sonrisa de Lauren forman un eclipse, y tiene que agradecer por cada oportunidad que tiene de verlo en primera fila.

-¿Ya vas a decirme por qué estás triste? – se separa, primero unos pocos milímetros, y luego se deja caer a su lado en la cama.

No era algo inusual. En las primeras giras, cuanto todavía no eran una banda tan reconocida, ninguna tenía su propia habitación. Camila se resignó a ser elegida siempre a lo último. Por supuesto, se moría de ganas de compartir cuarto con Lauren. Jamás imaginó que la latina iba a ser la primera en escogerla, al grito de "Que viva Cuba Libre".

Al principio no podían pegar un ojo. Se hizo costumbre pasar noches enteras en vela, hablando de la locura que estaban viviendo. Y luego de sus sueños. De sus ambiciones. De quiénes eran. De quiénes habían sido.

Todavía recuerda la noche en que Lauren le pidió si podía hacerle un lugar en su cama, bromeando con que o iban a salirle nódulos o los paparazi se enterarían de todos sus secretos si tenía que seguir gritando desde el rincón opuesto de la habitación.

A partir de ahí, comenzaron a hablar en susurros. A veces podía sentir la voz de Lauren vibrando en su oído medio. Era mucho mejor que una caricia. Otras veces, sumaban la música a la ecuación y luchaban por ver quién resistía más tiempo sin dormirse, aunque la ganadora jamás se iba a dormir a la otra cama.

Cuando ¿por fin? comenzaron a tener cuartos individuales el viejo ritual se vio considerablemente reducido. En parte fue una bendición, porque con los rumores en puerta y la nariz de Lauren tan cerca de la suya era difícil contener las ganas de hacer un movimiento. Una pequeña parte de Camila no puede evitar preguntarse si una pequeña parte de Lauren no siente lo mismo que ella.

Otra vez se le ha quedado mirando.

Aunque esta vez al menos no hay cámaras que la delaten.

-No es algo que pueda hablar contigo.

La respuesta fue como un baldazo de agua fría. Casi pudo ver la tristeza nadando en sus ojos verdes. No entendía cómo podía ser tan despistada... ¿Es que acaso no había visto los videos? Se nota que se la come con los ojos. A veces se enoja (mucho) y llega a la conclusión de que su amiga conoce su _situación_ a fondo y simplemente disfruta de ser objeto de su idolatría. En más de una oportunidad Ally o Dinah la han emboscado y le han preguntado si le gustan las chicas. ¿Cómo se supone que iba a saberlo? Jamás había estado con una. O con uno. La gira había empezado cuando ella era demasiado pequeña, y no es que fuera muy popular en el instituto...

Lo que si sabe es que le gusta Lauren.

Al principio era una especie de idolatría. Simplemente no podía ser que una misma persona reuniera tanto talento, estilo y belleza. No quería _estar_ con Lauren (¿Y ahora quería estar con Lauren? Dios, está algo mareada) quería _ser_ como Lauren.

Luego pasó lo peligroso. Se dio cuenta que ya no estaba perdidamente enamorada de la Lauren Jauregui que brillaba en el escenario sino de la adolescente asustada con la que discutía por el control de la televisión y de la música.

-¿Es por Camren? – la menor no dice nada, y tampoco la mira. Ha dado en el clavo. Más bien se siente como si le hubiera clavado algo – Yo... lo siento si te hice sentir incómoda. Pensé que no importaba lo que la gente dijera de nosotras.

Ahí estaba de nuevo.

¿Por qué se disculpaba? No era a ella a la que habían pillado observándola en cada bendita entrevista. Rozándola tan sin querer queriéndola. Bromeando "Mi celebrity crush es Lauren", "Amo tus ojos". Dios. Cada vez que veía los videos se sentía _tan_ obvia que si no tuviera un contrato de media tiraría su celular desde el mismísimo Empire State.

-No es tu culpa. No es culpa de nadie – aunque en ese punto, no estaba tan segura. Después de todo, al menos una parte de los rumores eran ciertos – Me atrevería a decir que nuestro productor lo alienta. Si mi vida no hubiera sido una reverenda mierda antes de conocerte, casi que preferiría estar de vuelta en Miami.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto incómodo.

No era lo usual. Los silencios siempre eran agradables entre ellas.

-... antes de unirte al grupo – el dejo de duda en la voz de la mayor encendió todas sus alarmas.

-Sí, eso.

Nuevamente el silencio. Camila se preguntó si alguna vez se atrevería a decírselo. La sola idea la aterraba. No es que tuviera muchas esperanzas (¿Quizás un 2%? ¿5% en sus días más felices?) pero había _tantas_ cosas que podían salir mal sin siquiera entrar en el terreno de amor no correspondido. Lauren se alejaría. Nunca más hablarían hasta el alba. Quizás se lo contaría a todo el mundo. Quizás terminara con la banda. O acabarían por hacerla a un lado. Pero tampoco podía ignorar el agujero negro que se estaba gestando en su pecho para esconder sus sentimientos.

Se miraron. Camila no pudo sostenerle la mirada por mucho tiempo. Todo el mundo hablaba de lo bonitos que eran los ojos de Lauren, pero en general hacían referencia a su color. Pero a Camila siempre le ha parecido que el color es secundario al lado de la forma que tiene Lauren de mirar. Se siente expuesta, como sin con la mirada pudiera desarmarle la retina, atravesar su nervio óptico y llegar directamente a su cerebro. Su corazón requería otros cuidados.

-Me hubiera encantado conocerte de pequeña. Y el hecho de vivir a solo veinte minutos en coche... ¿Quién sabe cuántas veces recorrimos las mismas calles? ¡Podríamos habernos pasado quince años combatiendo al crimen! ¡Jugando en mi casita del árbol! ¡Quizás sabrías bailar y yo podría... leer!

Sabe que, aunque la situación parezca irremontable, está tratando de animarla.

La ama más por eso.

Y más la ama, más lo empeora.

-¿Pero sabes qué pienso después? ¿Perdimos cuánto? ¿Quince, dieciséis años? Y ganamos el resto de nuestras vidas. ¡Y qué vidas!

No solo no la mira, sino que ya no puede reprimir el llanto.

Lauren no sabe cómo reaccionar. Son contadas con los dedos de una mano las veces que la ha visto llorar, y nunca ha sido así.

-Camz... por favor. No te puedo ver así... - intenta abrazarla, pero la menor la aparta. No de una forma brusca (parece de porcelana) pero están tan cerca que se siente directamente como un empujón.

-Por favor, Lo. Vete.

No se le cruza por la cabeza hacerle caso. Pero cada vez que se acerca, aunque sea un milímetro, el llanto empeora. Termina cediendo, aunque de mala gana. Aprieta suavemente la palma de su mano antes de irse, de la misma forma que lo hace antes de empezar cada show.

Sale al corredor visiblemente angustiada. No está segura que dejar sola a Camila sea la mejor opción, pero su presencia claramente no estaba mejorando las cosas. Quizás alguna de las chicas todavía esté en la sala de estar y pueda subir a ver si consigue sonsacarle algo. Tampoco tiene muy en claro si está enojada con ella o con alguien más o si pasó algo. ¿Debería pedirle a alguna de sus compañeras cambiar de habitación? ¿En cuánto tiempo era prudente para volver en caso de que el resto esté durmiendo?

-Wow. Ese look Merlina Adams sí que te queda... - la voz de Normani la quita de sus pensamientos. Es la única persona en la sala de estar, y en un punto Lauren parece aliviada de encontrarse con ella - ¿Comiste algo? Pareces un papel...

-No todas tenemos la suerte de tener tu dosis de melanina...

-¿Melanina? ¡Te estás juntando mucho con Cabello! ¡No durarías ni un round en Georgia!

Quizás si la morocha no hubiera nombrado directamente a Camila tendría una chance de evadir el problema. Pero, a juzgar por su expresión, podía leerla como un libro.

-¿Camren otra vez? ¡Y yo que pensé que estaba haciendo un gran trabajo con Laurmani!

-Pf, no sabría cómo tratarte. Eres mucho para mí.

-Sí, es el problema de salir con jovencitas blancas...

No pueden evitar soltar una carcajada. Es increíble cómo no hay nada con lo que no puedan bromear. Normani utiliza el contraste entre sus pieles constantemente como motivo de burla. En los diálogos más disparatados amenaza con deportarla a Mexico, a Cuba o "a la islita de donde sea que vengas" y hasta cita a Martin Luther King. Es imposible no reírse con ella.

Cuando los rumores sobre Camren comenzaron, fue la primera en tomar el guante y bromear sobre su sexualidad. A Normani le gustan más los chicos que el helado (Y vaya que le gustaba el helado) y al día de hoy Lauren todavía no puede olvidar el día que la encontró pasándosela de lo lindo con Arin en su camarino. No obstante, en varias oportunidades ha salido a dar la cara por sus compañeras, manejando a los medios con una frialdad y una soltura que ella no tendría nunca.

-Odio este asunto de Camren. Odio cómo me afecta. Es como si todo lo que dijera e hiciera está de antemano mal. Si lo niego, lo confirmo. Si lo niego muy efusivamente, parece que tengo algo en contra de la comunidad LGTBI. Si lo confirmo... estaría faltando a la verdad y ya no podría gritarle a Nick Jonas que se saque la camisa en cada concierto. Pero por sobre todas las cosas odio cómo afecta a Camz...

Dijo tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que la morena casi hace la mímica de rapear, aunque por suerte comprendió que no era el momento.

-Ya sabes que no puedo ser imparcial en este asunto...

-¡Que no le gusto! ¡Sólo somos amigas! Sinceramente, no creo que le guste nadie. Está demasiado... rota.

Se hizo un silencio durante el cual Normani procuró por todos los medios hacerse la distraída. Cuando llegó al punto de prácticamente tararear una canción mientras se miraba las uñas, la latina decidió que era hora de intervenir.

-Tienes cinco segundos para hablar antes de que despierte a Ally para contarle que te comes en secreto su labial porque "sabe a frambuesa".

-¿Sabés? Si pusieras esa energía en resolver tus problemas personales no tendríamos esta conversación tres veces por semana...

La latina respondió con un bufido. La morena volvió a mirarse las uñas con cierto desinterés, pero sin poder disimular una sonrisita de oreja a oreja.

-Arrrrw. No tiene caso. Mejor me voy a mi cuarto... ¡Laurmani nunca va a tener un futuro si sigues tratándome así! – le sacó la lengua y se dirigió pesadamente hacia la escalera. Sabía que, evocando algún bien mayor, la morena no iba a cambiarle de habitación por esta noche.

-No has dicho que no te gusta – la interrumpió, cuando ya había subido algunos escalones.

-¿Qué? – no podía dar crédito a sus oídos.

-Siempre dices que no le gustas, y que sólo son amigas. Pero nunca dices si te gusta a ti.

Prefirió hacer oídos sordos. Todo lo que diga podía ser usado en su contra.

Respiró profundamente antes de dar dos golpecitos suaves a la puerta. Estaba por golpear de nuevo cuando se encontró cara a cara con su pequeña.

-Camz, yo...

No pudo completar la frase. La jovencita la tomó de la cintura y, con una fuerza inusitada, la metió en la habitación.


	2. II

La pantalla de su celular por fin se iluminó. Había sido una bendición que Ally le presentara "SelftControl", un programa que le permitía bloquear determinadas aplicaciones el tiempo que se le diera la gana. Por supuesto, no bloqueaba todas. Aún conservaba WhatsApp para hablar con su familia. De lo contrario, Sinu se la llevaría de la oreja de vuelta hasta Miami y no habría gira que valga.

El asunto realmente estaba causando rispideces en el set. La primera vez que cerró su cuenta de Instagram, el productor se apareció a las dos de la madrugada en su cuarto a los gritos. "¡Estás grabando un maldito videoclip! ¡Haz el favor de mostrar entusiasmo!". Camila aceptó el reto a regañadientes, volvió a abrir la cuenta y se despidió con un portazo. Luego de varios días de silencio en las redes, el productor apareció nuevamente haciendo un escándalo (esta vez en frente de todo el grupo y algunos sonidistas) preguntándole por qué no podía ser como las demás chicas. Terminó informándole que, a partir de la fecha, alguien de la disquera mantendría actualizada su cuenta con fotos genéricas. A Camila no podía importarle menos.

El brillo en la pantalla le indicó que estaban de vuelta. Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, Youtube, Vine... las usaba para una sola cosa. Las dos horas que habían pasado bloqueadas se había desquitado revisando su conversación en Whatsapp. No sabía qué la angustiaba más, si cuando pasaban horas desde su última conexión (¿Estaría dormida? ¿Tendría mejores _cosas_ que hacer?) o cuando la veía en línea y simplemente no podía hablarle.

Dolía. Pero no tanto como revisar su Instagram desde el comienzo de los tiempos para llegar a las últimas fotos con Luis. O los videos en Youtube. Trata de ignorar toda la mierda de Camren y ahora simplemente se pasa horas viendo sus audiciones, las entrevistas y las twitcams. No sabe cuánto tiempo pasó desde la última vez que se sintió bien.

 _Lauren estaba parada en la puerta de su habitación, con el brazo derecho apoyado en el marco y una expresión que combinaba la sorpresa con la preocupación. Se sobresaltó cuando le abrió. No estaba segura de que la menor fuera a dejarla entrar, aunque hasta ese día tampoco estaba segura de que alguna vez le pediría que se vaya de su lado y menos llorando de esa manera. Ya no estaba segura de nada._

 _Camila sintió una rabia incontrolable. Cualquiera sentiría deseos de besarla con tres horas de producción encima – había atrapado a más de una presentadora comiéndosela con los ojos...– hasta ella se sentía ¿sexy? en cada performance. Pero cuando se vestía simplemente como Lauren y aún así podía desfilar en una pasarela... llevaba sus Vans preferidas, un jean de tiro bajo pegadísimo al cuerpo y una remera de Pink Floyd dos talles más grande, que a veces usaba de pijama, anudada por encima del ombligo. Sin maquillaje, sin accesorios, y aún así..._

 _-Camz, yo... - no pudo completar la frase. La jovencita la tomó de la cintura y, con una fuerza inusitada, la metió en la habitación._

 _Sus bocas estaban sólo a unos centímetros. Todavía la tenía agarrada de una de las tiritas para el cinturón que tenía el jean. Sus ojos verdes se parecían al mar justo antes de una tormenta._

 _A Lauren le pareció que los ojos de Camila después de llorar eran todavía más... profundos, y se vio sorprendida mirando las pequeñas grietas en sus carnosos labios, producto de las mordidas. Siempre se mordía cuando estaba nerviosa._

 _No sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron así. Si ese golpeteo infernal era su corazón o el de su compañera, o si era su respiración. Tampoco sabía si le faltaba o le sobraba el aire. Pero sabía que nunca había sentido esto antes._

 _-Por favor, no vayas a odiarme._

 _En un primer momento pensó en acortar la distancia y dejar que Lauren hiciera el resto. Pero la mayor estaba petrificada y sería muy arriesgado. Tenía una sola chance. Quizás robarle ese beso era lo más egoísta que alguna vez había hecho. Conocía a Lauren y sabía que no iba a apartarse simplemente porque le importaba demasiado su reacción. Porque no iba a permitir que un gesto brusco la lastimara. Porque ella era su pequeña._

El recuerdo de ese primer beso es peor que cualquier post revelador en la red social de turno. Recuerda abalanzarse sobre el labio inferior de Lauren, el primer roce, cómo se propagó como una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. La forma en la que su compañera se estremeció alrededor de sus brazos, sus vientres casi tocándose y sus piernas débilmente entrelazadas, como el nudo de unas agujetas que se deshace al primer tirón.

No se apartó. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos, pero juraría que Lauren también los tenía cerrados. Sintió cómo le fallaban las piernas cuando la rodeó con su brazo por el cuello y entrelazó sus dedos con su cabello. Tomó conciencia de que efectivamente se estaban besando cuando recibió una pequeña mordida en la izquierda de su labio inferior y la humedad de su boca contrastó con lo que -juraría- había sido un suspiro.

La pantalla volvió a iluminarse.

"¿Despierta?". Por un segundo pensó que era Lauren. Que los últimos meses habían sido un mal sueño, que una vez más les tocaba un hotel con habitaciones individuales, que se colaría en su cuarto y hablarían hasta la madrugada. La característica foto de Whatsapp de Dinah la devuelve a la tierra.

Duda unos instantes. La relación del grupo es particularmente tensa, y sabe que en parte es por su culpa, y sin embargo todas han estado ahí para apoyarla. Se siente culpable ignorándolas una y otra vez, pero su estado de ánimo no podría mejorar ni aunque lo levantaran con una grúa. Prefiere no deprimir a todos los que están a su alrededor.

La puerta de su habitación se abre de par en par. Juraría que Dinah ha pegado una patada al estilo rambo. Es la más pequeña del grupo, y la última persona con la que se metería. Camila viene de una familia pequeña y le resulta particularmente graciosa la forma en la que Dinah bromea sobre sus orígenes. La primera vez que ofrecieron un banquete en su honor prácticamente tuvieron que sostenerla para que no se abalanzara a probar de cinco bocadillos a la vez. Con el tiempo había hecho grandes progresos, pero seguía manteniendo algunos métodos algo... salvajes.

-¡QUE SEA LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE ME IGNORAS CUANDO ESTÁS EN LINEA!

-Wow, creo que es la primera vez que veo una expresión en sus ojos en días... lástima que sea miedo – Normani aparece detrás de la polinesa, y rápidamente se pone a corroborar que la puerta no esté rota – Y tu... no somos Kiss. No puedes estar rompiendo las puertas de todos los hoteles donde nos hospedamos...

-No puedes pedirle a Dinah que no ande dando saltos ninja por ahí – Ally completa la comitiva, y la cubana sabe que están tramando algo – es como pedirle a Mila que deje de ser tan emo...

Les dedica una sonrisita sarcástica.

Tiene que pensar bien su próximo movimiento.

-Ah, no, ni lo sueñes – Dinah ya llegó a los pies de la cama, y con Normani y Ally tan cerca de la puerta no quedan demasiadas oportunidades de escapar. Quizás podría encerrarse en el baño, pero era un tiro largo – Ally, hazme el favor de pararte un poco más cerca de la puerta del baño, creo que trama algo...

La mayor obedeció, y Camila bufó de mala gana. Era su última oportunidad de escapar. Aunque viéndole el lado positivo – algo que últimamente no hacía muy seguido – acababa de ahorrarse un esguince de tobillo.

Las tres estaban muy bien vestidas, cada una con su estilo. A veces, Camila no podía evitar preguntarse por qué no se sentía atraída por ninguna de las ellas. Por supuesto, aunque #Camren había sido trending topic entre los Harmonizers, muchos fans tenían otras preferencias y la vinculaban semana a semana con una compañera distinta (aunque el asunto con Lauren era el único que realmente prevalecía en el tiempo).

Una parte de ella se sentía aliviada por no tener el más mínimo interés. No sólo por el asunto de la dinámica de grupo, que ya de por sí estaba bastante maltrecha como para que ella decidiera enrollarse con otra integrante más, sino por la cuestión de las mujeres en general. Otra parte estaba muy asustada. Desde que era medianamente famosa había sido cortejada por un sinnúmero de muchachos, y ninguno le había causado el cosquilleo que le causaba Lauren. Quizás nunca podría estar _así_ con nadie más.

-No tengo rop... - intentó excusarse, como había hecho otras veces, pero esta vez sus amigas tenían planeado hasta el último detalle.

-Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado...

Sin siquiera mediar palabra, Normani sacó un vestido de ensueño. La parte de arriba estaba bordada de negro, y era completamente transparente. Terminaba como una falda entablillada también negra, y demasiado corta. Camila no se sentía preparada para usar algo así en años... No obstante, no podía negar que el vestido era hermoso.

Justo cuando iba a protestar por las transparencias, Ally la interrumpió.

-Te compramos un corpiño que va a tono. Y zapatos. Y una vincha _tan_ adorable que a la gente le dará vergüenza mirarte los senos...

Camila se ruborizó al instante. No estaba acostumbrada a que hablen así de su cuerpo. Y el vestido era muy... sugerente. Estaba realmente agradecida por el cariño de sus compañeras, pero realmente no tenía ganas de salir.

-De acuerdo, iré a cambiarme... – se incorporó y tomó las prendas ante la mirada estupefacta de Normani.

-¡NO LA DEJEN! ¡ES UNA TRAMPA! – una vez más, Dinah frustró sus planes. Salto sobre la cama y prácticamente la tacleó. Camila no entendía cómo podía estar jugando a Street Fighter y aún así mantener su peinado, vestuario y maquillaje en su lugar. – Como te sigas haciendo la lista te voy a atar con las pantimedias...

-Ya, ya... me rindo – no le quedaba otra opción. Su compañera la estaba ahogando.

Ni siquiera la dejaron ir a cambiarse al baño. Tuvo que ponerse la ropa a un costado de la cama, con las otras tres haciendo comentarios sugerentes todo el tiempo. Tenía que cambiarse frente a las demás TODO el tiempo durante la gira, y sin embargo todavía le causaba pudor. Los aullidos de Normani no ayudaban.

Una vez que estuvo vestida, la sometieron a una rápida pero eficaz sesión de maquillaje y peinado.

-¿Ya van a decirme a dónde vamos?

-Silencio, que te corres el labial – Ally contemplaba su obra maestra. Uno de sus talentos era poder maquillarse hasta en el metro.

Camila probó nuevamente, esta vez haciendo la mímica. El resto rompió en carcajadas.

-Eres realmente adorable cuando te lo propones- volvió a responderle Ally, y lo decía en serio – pero cuando te mueves así te corres la base así que quietita y calladita un minuto...

Como respuesta obtuvo un bufido. ("Diablos Mila, ¡El labial!").

-Vamos a LeBain. Es algo así como el día de las nuevas celebridades adolescentes – finalmente, Normani se compadeció y le contestó – ¡Si veo a Nick Jonas o DIOS LO PERMITA a Justin Bieber voy a necesitar un tackle como los de Dinah o saldré todo el día en TZM!

-No te preocupes. Vivo para derribar.

-¿Hola? ¿Alguna tiene edad legal para entrar en un maldito club? – Camila ponía en evidencia lo que hasta ahora parecía el único punto débil de su plan.

-¡Como sigas teniendo la bonita costumbre de maldecir por todo voy a tener que llamar a tus padres! – No había caso, Dinah no podía parar un segundo de regañarla - ¡No te educamos así!

-Desde que ves esos documentales de Animal Planet te has puesto súper maternal – apuntó Normani, mientras contribuía con unos retoques al peinado de Camila – te recuerdo que eres nuestra enana...

-¡Pensé que yo era su enana! – protestó Ally.

-En algunas manadas lo más importante no es el tamaño, sino la edad – comentó la menor. Inmediatamente agregó:- Ok, está bien, estoy empezando a sonar como una maldita enciclopedia del reino animal. Volveré a MTV...

-¡Creí que no podíamos maldecir! – la expresión en la cara de su compañera le dio la pauta de que era mejor no protestar. Decidió desviar el tema – ¡No puedo entrar en un club nocturno! ¡Sólo tengo dieciséis!

-Ya casi diecisiete... - apuntó Normani – no te preocupes por eso. No nos van a pedir identificaciones. Estamos en la lista...

No pudo resistirse más. Las chicas habían hecho un gran trabajo para darle una noche de distracción y, aunque no era su estilo, estaba realmente agradecida. Si no formara parte de una banda probablemente se habría alejado de la industria de la música hace rato. Nadie se moriría por ir unas horas a bailar (o a intentarlo) y si las demás encontraban mejores _cosas_ que hacer siempre podría tomarse un taxi de vuelta al hotel.

Cuando llegaron al club había una fila de tres cuadras y media. Algunos fans las reconocieron. Cada vez les pasaba más seguido, sobre todo cuando estaban todas juntas. ("Todas no. Falta Lauren" se corrigió mentalmente). Se sacaron unas cuantas fotos y firmaron algunos autógrafos. La mayoría de las celebridades – wow, qué raro sonaba llamarse así... no se acostumbraría ni en un millón de años – entraban directamente por el VIP, pero ellas siempre habían tenido un trato diferencial con su público. A Camila le hubiera gustado que dejaran de preguntarle dónde estaba Lauren, aunque fuera por un segundo.

Una vez dentro, Camila entendió por qué era un lugar tan exclusivo. La iluminación, las diferentes barras, los apartados, la pista... todo parecía sacado de un videoclip de los Black Eyed Peas. A donde quiera que miraba había actores, músicos y hasta algunos deportistas que le sonaban de la liga universitaria de futbol americana. A veces le gustaría poder ir a un club con gente... normal, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía tan bien estar en un lugar donde todo el mundo es famoso y no te están pidiendo fotos cada cinco segundos.

Su entrada no podría haber sido más memorable. Sonaba "I Got a Feeling" de los BEP y, mientras se dirigían al centro de la pista, tenía la sensación de que absolutamente todos las estaban mirando. No sería raro. Cualquiera de sus compañeras podría modelar ropa interior. Cuando Dinah y Normani se pegaban la temperatura subía unos cuantos grados. Y ella... bueno, se sentía particularmente bonita hoy.

Los tragos comenzaron a giran. En general no bebe, pero no encuentra otra forma de desinhibirse. Al cabo de un rato ya está bailando con la misma intensidad que las demás, aunque por supuesto, con menos gestos técnicos. No es que vaya a reconocerlo en el desayuno, pero de verdad se está divirtiendo.

-¡Dinah más te vale que bailes conmigo esta canción! – escucha, como en un trance, la voz de Ally. Ni siquiera necesita que empiece para saber que suena "Animals" de Maroon 5.

Baby I'm preying on you tonight

Hunt you down, eat you alive

Just like animals, animals, like animals

 _Están en Chicago. La gente de la disquera organizó una pequeña fiesta en un club de moda para celebrar el lanzamiento de su primer videoclip. Varios medios han estado tomando fotografías y han dado algunas notas. Todavía nada impreso en papel, pero las redes sociales están estallando. Por supuesto, el #CamrenIsReal no puede faltar. Camila no puede evitar una media sonrisa cuando recuerda que de verdad lo es._

 _Ha mirado a Lauren toda la noche. Pero no le importa. La mayor la mira de vuelta, provocativa. No entiende bien qué es lo que tienen, pero definitivamente es algo. Se han besado en más de una oportunidad y no siempre por iniciativa suya. Pero nunca hablan del tema. Ni antes, ni después. Simplemente pasa._

Maybe you think that you can hide

I can smell your scent from miles

Just like animals, animals, like animals

 _Lauren se acerca. Por un segundo, piensa que va a besarla. Siente sus rodillas flaquear. Está vestida particularmente provocadora – a los productores les encanta explotar esa faceta– y aún así lo único que Camila necesita hacer es mirarla a la cara. Sus ojos, sus cejas, la forma en la que se muerde el labio inferior. Su movimiento de hombros es hipnótico. Cuando están a solo unos centímetros, da un giro y se pega. La está usando de poste. Con las dos manos hacia atrás, entrelazadas en su cuello, y su cintura moviéndose de arriba abajo en un meneo sensual. No puede quedarse quieta. Tiene que parecer que están bailando, no que quiere sacarle toda la ropa. Terminan nuevamente cara a cara, y Lauren se burla de su total falta de coordinación, pero no importa. Es adorable. Y sabe que también puede ser provocadora, pero no en público. Quizás deberían continuar con ese asunto en el hotel..._

So what you trying to do to me

It's like we can't stop, we're enemies

But we get along when I'm inside you

El recuerdo es, muchas veces, más intenso que la realidad. Le toma un instante comprender que no está en Chicago y que no es Lauren la persona con la que está bailando. Casi puede escuchar los cuchicheos de sus compañeras, que no dan crédito a lo que ven.

-Hola- desliza su acompañante apenas termina la canción – aún no nos han presentado...

Camila lo observa unos segundos. Debajo de su gorra se entremezclaban unos mechones castaños. No llegaban a ser rulos, pero tampoco eran del todo lacio. Parecía despeinado, pero de alguna forma funcionaba. Tenía unos ojos preciosos – aún cuando Lauren había dejado la vara muy alta – y su boca se curvaba en una media sonrisa pícara.

-¿Austin? ¿Austin Mahone? – estrechó la mano que el joven le ofrecía. Hizo un esfuerzo por no sonar como una fan desesperada, pero fracasó – Wow, realmente era el día de las celebridades. Yo soy Camila...

-Karla Camila – le corrigió. Casi no puede ahogar una carcajada cuando vio la expresión en el rostro de su acompañante – ¿Qué? Yo también soy un fan. Leo tus facts en Wikipedia todo el tiempo.

No pudo evitar ruborizarse. Por supuesto, recibía más atención masculina que en el Instituto, pero se había refugiado lo suficiente como para que el alboroto viniera de parte de sus seguidores y no de otros músicos. Si a Austin le parecía linda, la fama no tenía absolutamente nada que ver.

Trata de decir algo, pero no encuentra las palabras. Debe parecer una idiota.

-Me encantaría comprobar cuáles son ciertos – añadió, en tono misterioso. Garabateó algo en un pequeño anotador que llevaba en el bolsillo de su camisa, arrancó la hoja y se la extendió – así que si algún día quieres ir a... no sé, digamos ¿comer una pizza? puedes llamarme a cualquier hora y me escaparé del set...

Ahora ni siquiera tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para escuchar lo que decían sus amigas. Austin le dedicó nuevamente una sonrisa, esta vez completa. Le guiñó el ojo derecho y, en un gesto que parecía casi coreografiado, giró sobre sus talones y se fue en dirección a un grupo de chicos tan ruidosos como las H5.

Silencio. Volteó, esperando encontrarse a Dinah y a Ally dando pequeños saltitos y a Normani diciendo barbaridades. En cambio, chocó de frente con dos ojos esmeraldas.


	3. III

-Ya te dije que no necesito una niñera, gracias... - ha estado molesta con Lauren antes, pero nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de confrontarla. La mayor parte de las veces termina llorando sola en su habitación. Debe admitir que disfruta de frenarse en seco, esquivar su brazo y armar un berrinche.

-Hazme el favor de cerrar la boca y subir al taxi – nunca había visto a la mayor así. Prácticamente le sale humo por las orejas. Montó un bonito espectáculo en el club, gritándole al resto de las chicas que eran unas inconscientes. Normani le cantó las cuarenta y por un momento la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Desde que salieron de la disco, Camila revisa constantemente su celular en busca de rastros del episodio en los medios. Por ahora, nada, pero aún así tiene un mal presentimiento. No se le escapa que Lauren intenta mirar la pantalla.

Abre la puerta del taxi y le señala el interior de la cabina de pasajeros. Camila bufa y prácticamente le muestra los dientes, pero no puede evitar pensar que es linda la forma en la que le sostiene la puerta y apoya la mano en su hombro, aunque sea sólo por unos instantes.

-¿Ya vas a decirme que hacías completamente alcoholizada en un club para mayores de 21? – la mayor vuelve a romper el silencio. Camila ha estado todo el rato con el celular. -¡Diablos, Camila, tú no eres así!

Hace un tiempo que no la llama "Camz".

-En primer lugar, no estaba "completamente alcoholizada". Tomé un par de tragos. Igual que cuando salía contigo, o con las chicas, a cualquier fiesta de la disquera...

-¡Pero esto no era una fiesta de la disquera! ¡Era un club! ¡Tienes dieciséis años!

-Y tú diecisiete. Y vas a clubes todo el tiempo, la mayoría de las veces sin la banda.

-Es distinto... voy con Luis.

-¿Distinto por qué? – todavía no puede creer que se haya atrevido a mencionarlo. No cara a cara - ¿Porque aunque las chicas salgamos en grupo estamos _solas_? Yo no necesito a un chico para que me cuide...

-No pareció eso hoy...

Nuevamente se hace un silencio incomodo. Camila no tenía intenciones de responder, pero Lauren se moría de ganas de seguir preguntando. No obstante, siempre respetaban los turnos. La mayor no hablaría hasta que la menor propusiera un nuevo tema o retomara el anterior. Era una partida de ajedrez con reloj. Camila tenía la ventaja, y sólo tenía que dejar que el tiempo corriera para ganar.

-Por aquí está bien... - le sorprendió escuchar nuevamente la voz de su compañera.

Tardó unos segundos en asimilar que ya estaban en la acera del hotel. Lauren podía ser la primera en iniciar una guerra de almohadas y aún así cuando se ponía en modo adulto Camila no podía evitar creerle. Cómo daba las indicaciones, cómo extendía el dinero e incluso el "no se preocupe, quédese con el cambio" o la forma de desear las buenas noches gritaban adultez. En los papeles se llevaban sólo un año, pero en los hechos...

Todavía tenía la palabra, pero no sabía si quería usarla. Tampoco sabía si iba a perdonarse pasar lo que les quedaba de tiempo en silencio. ¿Tenía que responder lo de Austin? ¿Serviría ponerla celosa? Parecía celosa... pero era ridículo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba saliendo con ese Ken y que había pasado _mucho_ tiempo desde la última vez que se habían enrrollado.

-Trata de tomar agua, ¿sí? – le dijo, mientras esperaban el ascensor – así no te sentirás tan mal en la mañana...

Ya no estaba enojada. Lo sabía porque no podía sostenerle la mirada. No sin pensar en lo hermosa que es y en lo felices que habían sido.

-Deja de pretender que te importa una mierda cómo me siento.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió de par en par, con un sonoro "clink". Camila se posicionó en una de las esquinas y apoyó sus codos sobre la baranda. Ni siquiera se molestó en marcar el piso por cortesía. Se limitó a mirar un punto fijo los cinco pisos en subida.

 _Ahí está, la señal. No es algo de lo que hayan hablado. Es sólo algo que Lauren hace. En determinado momento humedece su labio inferior y le da un pequeño mordisco. Son segundos. Camila ni siquiera sabe si lo hace conscientemente. Sólo sabe que ocurre cada vez que van a besarse. Al principio lo hacía únicamente cuando estaban solas... últimamente es una conducta que se repite. Como ese día durante el ensayo. O en la cena. O hace instantes, en el club._

 _En el taxi hacen un esfuerzo para no ponerse las manos encima. El chofer las reconoció al instante –gracias a Dios no se propasaron– y hasta les pidió un autógrafo para su hijita. Menuda primicia. A medida que avanzan por la recepción, Camila siente cómo la temperatura va subiendo. Lauren no para de rozarla de forma casual, y el sólo contacto con la yema de sus dedos o con el dorso de su palma o la caída de su vestido la está matando. Saber que es uno de los pocos hoteles en los cuales comparten suite con Normani, también._

 _Las puertas del ascensor se cierran. Quedó al lado de los botones, pero no marcó ninguno. Ni siquiera sabe en qué piso están. Lauren se le acerca. Sólo tiene que estirar el brazo, pero no para hasta no haber entrelazado sus piernas. Sus bocas están a milímetros. Se inclina todavía más. Camila sabe que es una trampa, la conoce demasiado. No cae. Lauren le sonríe y marca uno de los botones. El más alto._

 _-Estoy casi segura de que no estamos en el piso 20, Lo..._

 _Lauren entierra la boca en su cuello. Una mano en la cintura (y bajando...) y la otra en su nuca. Camila se ha olvidado cómo respirar. No necesita hacerlo cuando siente la lengua de la mayor subiendo hacia el lóbulo de su oreja._

 _-Pequeña sabelotodo..._

 _Vuelve a morder. Camila quiere besarla, pero sabe que no será tan fácil. La mayor se despega por unos segundos, la tienta, amaga con juntar sus bocas pero en el último instante cambia de dirección y se dirige hacia el otro costado de su cuerpo. Es una provocadora._

 _Dos pueden jugar ese juego. Camila entierra su boca en un conveniente hueco que se forma entre la clavícula derecha y el esternón. Es una guerra que no le importaría perder. Cuando están por llegar a destino, Lauren vuelve a marcar, esta vez casi sin mirar. No tiene idea de a qué piso van, pero su estómago siente que bajan. Finalmente sus bocas se encuentran. Lauren no puede saberlo – o se empeña en negarlo– pero se ha enamorado de la pequeña sonrisa que esboza Camila cada vez que se besan._

 _Sus miradas se encuentran unos segundos, como pidiendo permiso. La menor le responde pegándose todavía más, rodeándola con ambos brazos y con una ligera mordida del lado izquierdo de su cuello que se profundiza cuando siente los dedos de Lauren subiendo por su muslo._

 _-Camz, como sigas así las revistas van a decir que estoy saliendo con Drácula..._

 _-Que digan lo que quieran, no soy celosa... -pero toma nota, y reemplaza la succión por besos suaves._

 _Siente la yema del dedo índice de Lauren recorriendo su sexo. Por un instante olvida que están en un ascensor. Está mareada. Cuando la toca así, desesperadamente lento, no entiende si tiene frío o calor. Solo sabe que de a ratos quiere que no pare nunca, y de a ratos siente que va a morir si no para pero sería una muerte feliz._

 _La mayor la busca. La besa. La mira. Siempre la mira cuando la toca. A veces, cuando la descubre mirándola así en público, no puede evitar sentirse desnuda._

 _La yema de su dedo índice describe círculos en su centro. Al principio es un movimiento lento, pero constante. Luego aumenta la intensidad. No pueden estar más pegadas. Camila vuelve a esconderse en el cuello de Lauren, y luego se detiene más puntualmente en el lóbulo de su oreja. Succiona. Muerde. Gime. Acaba diciendo su nombre, casi en un susurro._

El ascensor marca el piso 5.

Las puertas se abren de par en par, con un ruido metálico que saca a Camila de sus pensamientos. Ninguna de las dos ha dicho nada en todo el viaje, así que el recuerdo ha sido muy vivido (muchísimo más que en el club).

Se aferra a la estúpida idea de que no debe mirarla. Si consigue salir de allí y meterse en su habitación, todo será mejor. Como si Lauren fuera una especie de medusa que la convertirá en piedra al menor contacto. Ya ha pasado por esto y sabe que ignorarla no sólo no soluciona nada, sino que la mayoría de las veces lo hace peor.

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran, pero ninguna de las dos se mueve. El ascensor tampoco. Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con Lauren como nunca la había visto antes, llorando en silencio. Probablemente estaba conteniéndose desde su respuesta. Se notaba que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no hacer ruido.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te peleaste con Luis o algo? – definitivamente ya no sabía cómo hacer esto. Para empezar, porque siempre era Lauren la que la consolaba a ella (aunque se hubiera ausentado bastante de su trabajo últimamente) pero... ¿Nombrar a Luis por segunda vez en la noche? ¿Preguntarle por su relación? Un tanto masoquista, hasta para ella.

La respuesta fue un sollozo casi inaudible. Sus miradas se cruzaron. El rojo llanto le quedaba mejor que cualquier maquillaje. Lauren desvió la vista, y trató de limpiarse con la manga de su abrigo. El resultado fue un caos de delineador. Fue instintivo. Soltó una risita – casi como antes– acortó la distancia entre las dos y, con ayuda de sus pulgares, eliminó los restos de rimel. Cuando se percató de que literalmente tenía el rostro de su compañera entre sus manos y de que eso era lo más cerca que habían estado en meses, retrocedió torpemente. Lauren le detuvo, antes de romper en llanto nuevamente.

-Lo siento mucho- era surrealista. La mayor la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras seguía deshaciéndose en disculpas, aunque no terminaba de quedar claro por qué – No puedo seguir así...

Balbuceaba más cosas, pero se perdían entre sus lágrimas. Se hundió en sus brazos, se escondió en algún lugar entre su cuello y su hombro y la abrazó con desesperación. Por primera vez desde que se conocían, Camila se sintió la mayor.

-Lo, tienes que decirme qué pasa... - sus intentos por tranquilizarla eran vanos. Optó por permanecer en silencio, pero abrazándola aún más fuerte.

Y entonces fue cuando lo sintió.

Su olor. No es el olor del perfume de Lauren, ni el de su shampoo, ni el de ninguno de sus cosméticos. Es una combinación arbitraria de todos ellos y la forma en la que reaccionan con su piel, y para Camila es el olor de la felicidad. Alguna vez leyó, cuando todavía cursaba Biología en el Instituto, que el sentido del olfato es el único que está probadamente relacionado con el sistema límbico, que se encarga del control de las emociones. Por eso está tan asociado a los recuerdos. Ese olor le recuerda tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo que se siente mareada, y tiene que aferrarse aún más su compañera para no caer.

 _La forma en la que Lauren mordió su labio inferior durante el primer beso. Sus pestañas rozándose. El pequeño círculo amarillo que se formaba alrededor de su iris. Sus dedos, deshaciéndose de su sujetador. Subiendo y bajando por su espalda. La succión en la piel de su cuello. Esa vez que se ducharon juntas. Sus piernas entrelazadas. La forma en la que la tomaba de la mano, y la acariciaba con su dedo pulgar. Las películas en la cama los días libres. Cómo la arropaba cuando se quedaba dormida. Sus abrazos. Las listas de reproducción. Lauren cantando en susurros. Mirarla dormir. Fingir dormir y atraparla mirándola. Amarla. Ser consciente de que estaba enamorada de ella con cada partecita de su ser._

Se apartó unos centímetros. Lauren la miró como si fuera a morirse si daba un paso a más. Era su imagen especular de los últimos tiempos. Le tomó la mano para tranquilizarla. No pensaba irse a ningún lado. Con su mano libre marcó un piso del ascensor al azar, y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa? Tenemos todos los pisos del mundo...

Lauren volvió a abrazarla. No parecía tener ninguna intención de hablar. Camila estaba verdaderamente impaciente. A esta altura del partido, ya se había imaginado que la mayor estaba embarazada, que era adicta a la heroína o que tenía algún cáncer terminal. Ese abrazo se sentía más como una tregua que como la paz definitiva.

-Te extraño. Todos los días yo...

No pudo (o no supo) continuar. La menor la miraba incrédula. Por supuesto que no iba a gritarle, pero no pudo evitar alzar una ceja.

-No te das una idea las veces que fantasee con este momento... y de lo ridículo que suena.

No quiso ser tan cruda. Pero así era ella ahora.

-Te extraño – volvió a repetir, como ida. Parecía mentira que fuera la jovencita que podía dar entrevistas de dos horas sin huecos incómodos. – Ya sé que hice todo mal, pero...

Quizás no había sido lo suficientemente cruda, después de todo.

-¿Me extrañas? Me dejaste de hablar. Y de un día para otro te apareciste con un novio para la graduación. Quizás no éramos nada en el plano amoroso... – esa última parte dolió. Era la primera vez que discutían esos asuntos en voz alta. Su voz se quebró, pero de algún lugar sacó fuerzas para continuar la oración – pero pensé que éramos amigas.

El ascensor se detuvo nuevamente. Esta vez fue Lauren la que marcó un nuevo piso.

Pese a los nuevos términos de la conversación, todavía seguían abrazadas.

-Hice absolutamente todo mal. Estaba asustada. Vi un video de Camren y yo... nunca me había dado cuenta de lo obvias que éramos. Y si te deje de hablar fue porque era imposible estar cerca y no querer...

-No lo digas.

No era la mejor explicación, pero era mejor que el silencio.

-Camz, yo...

Su apodo. El tiro de gracia.

-Yo también estaba aterrada. La diferencia es que yo estaba sola. Si no hubiera sido por las chicas yo... - No pudo continuar la oración. Era la primera conversación real que tenían en meses. – No teníamos que continuar si no querías. Yo sólo... realmente necesité a mi amiga.

Lauren la abrazó.

No fue un abrazo cargado de tensión sexual como los de antes, y aún así Camila sintió como su corazón daba un vuelvo.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a dejarme nunca...

Lauren la abrazó todavía más fuerte.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de par en par por tercera vez en lo que iba de la noche. Y esta vez no estaban solas.

-Ejem...- carraspeó Normani - ¿Interrumpimos?

Antes de que pudieran responder, Dinah se abalanza sobre ellas al grito de "¡Por fin! Por favor díganme que ya somos amigas de nuevo" y es seguida por Ally, que da saltitos de la emoción. Normani completa el abrazo aunque sólo por unos instantes, antes de agarrar a las otras dos prácticamente de las orejas y llevárselas a la suite para darles algo de privacidad.

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ! ¡SOY LA CAPITANA DE ESTE SHIP! – Dinah lanzaba manotazos al aire. La morena no requería mayores esfuerzos para contenerla.

-Pensar que me acusaban a mí de ser una alcohólica... - comenta Camila, y se percata de que aún tiene a Lauren tomada de la cintura.

-Así que... estábamos yendo a obligar a nuestro pequeño monstruo polines a darse una ducha y a ver una película en nuestra habitación, ¿Quieren venir? – Ally previene cualquier choque entre Normani y Lauren por el episodio del club.

Se miran unos instantes. Pasar un rato como grupo, todas juntas, después de tanto tiempo suena realmente tentador.

-Por supuesto, pero Dinah tiene prohibido elegir la película. – Camila responde por las dos – si vuelvo a ver The Notebook una vez más...

El ascensor vuelve a moverse, provocando que Dinah casi vomite sobre los zapatos de Normani. Ally ríe a carcajadas con la escena. Cuando llegan al quinto piso, Normani y Ally se turnan para taparle la boca a la polinesa, que a esta altura de la noche ya está interpretando el repertorio completo de Beyonce con coreografía y todo.

Las otras dos salen justo detrás, riéndose a carcajadas de la escena. Habían olvidado lo que era sentirse así.

"Por cierto... bonito vestido" le dice la mayor justo cuando las puertas del ascensor se cierran tras ellas. Le dedica una sonrisa como las de antes y se une a las demás, al grito de "¡Hey! ¡Veamos Pitch Perfect antes de que la saquen de Netflix!".

Camila no puede evitar sonreír.


End file.
